Chase
Chase & Zuma '''is a friendship between Chase and Zuma. They can also be referred to as "Chasma" or "Zumase". '''Canon Trivia Season 1 * In "Pups in a Fog", Chase and Zuma are first responders and head out to the lighthouse to fix a burnt out bulb. While they are heading there, Chase is the passenger in Zuma's hovercraft and he grabs onto Zuma as if they were both on a motorcycle and Zuma didn't seem to mind. * In "Pups and the Ghost Pirate", Zuma was bragging to Ryder and Skye that he doesn't believe in ghosts, but when Chase shows a fake ghost floating in the air and making ghost sounds, Zuma freaks out by yelling "Ah! Ghost!" Chase laughs and when Zuma discovered it was Chase holding a fake ghost, Zuma sticks by his word that ghosts do not exist. * Later in the episode, Pirate Zuma was about to play with Super Chase who Pirate Zuma claims is the enemy. * In "Pups Save Christmas",' '''Zuma compliments Chase on a great shot of a tennis ball onto their Christmas tree. * In "Pups Get a Rubble",' Rubble seems to be the most excited around Chase and Zuma after he finds out that he is part of the Paw Patrol. Rubble plays with Zuma and then Rubble licks Chase. * In "Pups Save the Bunnies", Chase and Zuma along with Rocky were playing a game of who can catch the Frisbee first. When Chase makes a short cut move by running up the slide to catch the Frisbee, Zuma is impressed and says, "Yeah! Awesome shortcut dude!". * In "Pups Turn on the Lights", Zuma spends almost the entire episode setting up for Chase's surprise birthday party. * In "Circus Pup-formers", While the pups and Ryder were setting up for a circus show, Chase and Zuma decide to have fun jumping on a teeter totter. When they realized how fun it was, they decide to make it their act called the teeter totter act. Then later on in the episode, they both perform that act in front of the audience. * In "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", Chase was blindfolded to sniff out the flavor of treats and after he was able to sniff out all the treats, he ended up sniffing a wet dog and that wet dog was Zuma panting right in his face. Chase said "..EW" and Zuma said "Sorry dude. * In "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie", Chase and Zuma were very eager to have a dance-off in Pup Pup Boogie and they challanged each other and both of them also said they were going to win. * Near the end of the episode, Zuma was very sad and disappointed that he was going to miss the dance-off with Chase since Zuma was still in the lighthouse and Chase was at the lookout. Then Ryder tells Zuma that Chase will be here in a second which confused Zuma, then when Ryder puts Chase on the screen with Chase talking to him about a great rescue and saying he's ready to pup pup boogie, Zuma became very excited and thanked Capn Turbot and Ryder. The episode ended with Chase and Zuma dancing to pup pup boogie. '''Season 2 * In "Pups Save the Penguins", Chase and Zuma both spend almost the entire episode trying to find out why everything is disappearing from Cap'n Turbot's flounder. * In "Pups Save the Parade", Chase compliments Zuma on his parade float. Chase says, "Hey Zuma, cool pirate boat float!" and Zuma laughs and says "Arr, shiver my timbers dude!". * In "Pups Save the Beavers", Chase and Zuma were with Farmer Yumi helping her collect hay bale for her chicken coop and when her barn collapsed, Chase and Zuma learn that Chompy the beaver has something to do with it so they head to Ryder for help. * In "The New Pup", At the very beginning of the episode, Chase and Zuma were racing each other in their vehicles. They kept finishing in a tie too and they both said, "Again? Catch you next time" and they laugh. * Later in the episode, Chase and Zuma were looking for clues on where Jake went and they found Jakes cell phone and knapsack and they tell Ryder. * In "Pups Save a Talent Show", Mr. Porter was juggling pies and it made Chase and Zuma really hungry and they thought about having a pie eating contest next year. * In "Pups Save the Corn Roast", the pups were running around the corn maze and Chase and Zuma came around a blind corner and bumped noses. Chase and Zuma laughed after that. * In "Pups Save a Sniffle", Chase and Zuma were chasing a ball that Rocky threw and when Chase sneezed all over the ball, Zuma looked disgusted and said Chase can have it. Chase apologized and said it was because of his allergies. * In "Pup-fu!", Chase and Zuma were in a sparring segment of the belt test and when they begin, Chase and Zuma do the pup spar which almost looks like pup play. * In "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea", Chase and Zuma discover a tug rope and they pick it up and both play tug of war with it. * In "Pups Save Skye", Chase and Zuma team up against Marshall and Rocky playing tug of war and trying to get the red ribbon over the marked line. Fandom There are several fans through the fandom that have made fanfiction, fan art, etc in pages like Fanfiction.net, Wattpad, Deviantart, or the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki.Rocky & Zuma Category:Chase Category:Zuma Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Chasma Category:Zumse Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Brothers Category:Boy x boy Category:German Sheperd Category:Chocolate Lab Category:PAW Patrol Member